The present invention relates to a controller of a variable valve apparatus of an internal combustion engine, which variably controls opening and closing timing of an intake valve and/or an exhaust valve of the engine, and a variable valve system of the internal combustion engine.
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various variable valve apparatuses that control the opening and closing timing of the intake valve and/or the exhaust valve by a driving force (a turning force) of an electric motor.
One such variable valve apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2012-145036 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2012-145036”) that was filed by applicants of the present application. The variable valve apparatus is configured to change the opening and closing timing of e.g. the intake valve according to an engine operating state by transmitting the turning driving force of the electric motor to a camshaft through a speed reduction mechanism that has an eccentric cam, internal teeth and a plurality of rollers provided between the eccentric cam and the internal teeth.
To secure smooth action or movement of each component in the speed reduction mechanism of the electric motor-driven variable valve apparatus, lubricating oil that lubricates each sliding portion of the internal combustion engine is provided at an inside of the speed reduction mechanism.